Welcome to Ren's
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: Summary inside. This is a yaoi. Don't like don't read the bold.
1. Shame-less Flirting

This is a yaoi. Don't like don't read.

YamiXAtemuXYugi

SetoXSethXJoey

BakuraXAfekiaXRyou

MarikXMarikuXMalik

HondaXOtogiXAnzu

Summary: At 'Ren's' 5 bestfriends work while in college facing their lifes. When the 5 friends work a night, they meet a group of couples and everything changes. Shame-less flirting leads to something that the 5 friends didn't want and couldn't believe. Can the 5 bestfriends let the couples in or will they gone like everyone else in their lifes?

* * *

"No way in hell am I going to table them Ren." Joey said.

Joey was 5'11 will a lean body. He had blond hair, with crimson-brown eyes. He was in some black dress pants and a red button-up.

Ren look at Joey. Ren was 5'7 with a thick body. She had black hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a red dress.

"Joey relax. You, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Anzu are doing this one table. They will be here at 10:30. That's why we're staying open until 11. You know we close at 10. You will have a 30 minutes break before they come."Ren said as she left.

Joey look up at his friends. Ryou and Anzu were eating while Yugi was reading a book, and Malik was searching the web.

Yugi was 5'5 with a lean body. He had tri-colored hair with a blond bang with violet eyes. He was wearing the same as Joey.

Ryou was 5'8 with a lean body. He had snow white hair with chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing the same as Joey and Yugi.

Malik was 5'7 with a lean and muscular body. He had blond hair and tan skin with violet eyes. He was wearing the same as he friends.

Anzu was 5'4 with a nice, curvy body. She had brown hair with green eyes. She was wearing a black skirt and a red button-up.

"Joey chill. We get a giant tip for this! Maybe you finally can move out of your dad's house." Anzu said eating an apple.

"Anzu just because they are rich and can give $50 dollars tips don't mean shit to me! I want to leave and cash in my check and get the rest of my money from home and get that apartment." Joey said.

"Joey how about you finally move in with us? I told you that we still have one room left."Yugi said throwing Joey a sandwich.

"Yeah Mutt. It's closer to school for you. And if I was you I would go home before dad get home cause those rich people will be here in 25 minutes."Malik said throwing his car keys at Joey.

"Thanks and fine. Let me go before our guest get here."Joey said running outside to get in the car.

* * *

-Marik&Mariku-

"Do we really have to have dinner together as a group?" Mariku ask.

"Mariku stop asking questions! We are going to hang out with our friends."Marik said to his lover of 3 years.

"Fine.'Mariku said with a pout.

* * *

-Bakura&Afekia-

"I goin drop kick Mariku!"Afekia screamed.

Bakura look at his half-naked lover of 2 years and smirk.

Bakura walk over to Afekia and kiss his lover neck. Afekia smirk.

"You want to do it now? We have to get ready in 5 minutes."Afekia pointed out.

Bakura frowned. "You're right. Waited until we get home after this dinner." Bakura said with a smirk.

"Can't wait."Afekia said.

* * *

-Seto&Seth-

"Hmm Love you."Seth said as him and Seto finish up.

"Come on Atemu will be here soon with Yami." Seto said kissing his half-dress lover.

"Fine."Seth said as he re-dress himself.

* * *

-Atemu&Yami-

"Stop! Atemu!, Seth or Seto could walk in on us... again." Yami said as he pulled his lover from him.

"Fine." Atemu said as Seto and Seth got in the car.

Seth look at Atemu and smirk. "Couldn't get a quickey?"Seth said as Seto and Yami laugh.

"Shut up! Call Bakura and Afekia Seth, and Yami call Marik and Mariku."Atemu said blushing.

Seto just laugh as his lover and Yami called the other jackass friends. This dinner was going to be fun.

* * *

-At Ren's-

"Shit a least he didn't hit you in the eye. Did you get all your stuff?"Malik ask.

"Yeah. But I can't do any heavy lifting. I'll do they ordering of the appetizers."Joey said as he place ice on the punch to his side.

"Um Anzu could you get the door?"Yugi ask.

"Sure."Anzu said as she walk to the front door of the restaurant.

* * *

-Honda&Otogi-

"Sir we're here." Honda driver said.

"Thanks Tony." Honda said as he kiss down his lover Otogi's neck. Otogi moan as Honda did this to him. Otogi had to push Honda off of him. Otogi finally push him off and got out the car.

"Fine. I'm done. Lets wait for the others in 'Ren's'."Honda said getting out the car and walking to the restaurant front door. As Honda and Otogi open the door they were greeted by a lovely woman.

* * *

Honda look at Otogi who look at the girl. They both thought the girl look beautiful and wanted to get to know the girl better.

"Welcome to Ren's. You must be the special client that Ren told us about. I thought it would be more people."Anzu said

Honda was to busy coming up with ideas to get the girl to date them so Otogi had to respond.

"The other are on their way Anzu." Otogi said as he look at the girl name tag.

'Pretty name' Otogi thought.

"Okay, thanks for the information. Follow me to your table." Anzu said as lead them to their table.

Anzu look at the two men and thought one thing..'Sexy.' Anzu just sigh. She didn't have time for love. She had to force on making money and being a dancer or dancing teacher. Anzu had to do the appetizers and she saw that her 4 bestfriends were good now.

"Front Door all yours."Anzu said as she walk into the kitchen.

Joey, Yugi, Ryou,and Malik sigh as they walk over to the front door. Then as Joey open the front door 8 people rush in.

"Welcome to Ren's. I'm Joey, this is Yugi, Ryou and Malik and over there is Anzu we're your servers. Your appetizers are at your table right now. Please follow Yugi." Joey said in a painful sweet tone. Joey was in a lot of pain thanks to his dad and he still had to deal with him. Some of Joey's stuff was still at his house.

Atemu, Yami, Seth, Seto, Afekia, Bakura, Mariku, and Marik look at the 4 boys and glared at the 4 sex gods boys.

Seth and Seto's eyes were on Joey who was holding his side. Seth could see that the boy was in pain. Seto saw that too and was thinking of who could do that to that beautiful boy with his puppy dog eyes.

Atemu and Yami's eyes were on Yugi who was holding up Joey. Atemu thought that the boy was sexy and was similar to Yami, but he had a personality that would make Atemu weak in the knees. Yami was looking at his violet eyes. Yami thought those eyes were so cute and innocent too. 'Not innocent in the bed', Yami thought.

Afekia and Bakura's eyes were Ryou who was glaring at Anzu and her little trick. Afekia thought the boy was cute and like Bakura, but with softer features and a sift personality. Bakura was plain staring at Ryou with his chocolate eyes. Bakura wanted to take chocolate sauce and pour it all over him and then lick it off of him in every place. Every place.

Mariku and Marik's eyes were on Malik who was helping Joey just like Yugi. Mariku and Marik were plain staring at Malik at his tight hot, ass! They wanted him in their bed tonight!

Anzu walk out the kitchen and saw Joey on the ground. She place the appetizers down and helping Joey up.

* * *

The 8 men were to busy looking at the 4 boys to see that Joey was in hell of a lot of pain. Yugi go Joey up and push him toward Malik.

"Take him to the kitchen. Anzu get the appetizers to their table. Please follow me and Ryou to your table." Yugi said as Malik drag Joey into the kitchen.

* * *

-In the Kitchen-

Joey look at the floor while Malik was glaring at one of his bestfriends.

'I'm so dead. Malik is so piss off at me for not telling him sooner.' Joey thought as Malik got up and hug Joey. Joey started to cry his eyes out. Joey and Malik were like that for 5 minutes until Ryou came in and sigh.

"About time you told him. Malik just don't leave your DNA."Ryou said as he hug Joey too.

"Got it." Malik said as he clearing away Joey's tears.

Anzu came in bright red following her was Yugi who was red as well.

"What hap..." Joey said.

"Don't. Just don't. In 5 minutes Joey and Ryou go give them their drinks and Main Courses."Yugi said as him and Anzu grab their lunch and start eating.

* * *

-On the Main Floor-

Yami, Atemu, Seto, Seth, Bakura, Afekia, Marik, Mariku, Honda and Otogi couldn't help but want the 5 waiters. They would do anything to get those 5 sexy waiters. Even be called perverts by them.

Anzu and Yugi were on the floor with their appetizers and glasses of water. Anzu was staring at Honda and Otogi. She wanted them really bad and knew both of them were amazing in bed and that was all Anzu needed was a one-night stand. Yugi was thinking the same thing with Atemu and Yami. The 5 friends knew that relationships and them didn't mix and from the way they dress the 5 knew that they were high class and didn't want lower class.

Anzu place the appetizers on the while Yugi stared at Anzu's ass. (Yugi is bisexual.)

'Maybe I'll fuck her tonight. Naw, I might go for Joey or Ryou. They're better than her anyway.' Yugi thought as he he heard Anzu 'eep' and stand up fast with her whole face red like a red velvet cake.

Yugi was about to smirk, but felt a hand on his ass and glared at the hand. He eyes went up and finally the hand;s eyes. Yugi smirk and blush when he heard not only Atemu, but Honda say to him and Anzu.

"Nice ass. Perfect for fucking."

Both Yugi and Anzu turn bright red like a tomato. Yugi place the water down ready to leave.

"Joey and Ryou will be out to collect your appetizers plates and cups and give you your main course. Enjoy." Yugi said as he drag him and Anzu to the kitchen.

As they open the door Joey, Malik, and Ryou look up and saw both their friends blushing.

"What hap..." Joey said.

"Don't. Just don't. In 5 minutes Joey and Ryou go give them their drinks and Main Courses."Yugi said as him and Anzu grab their lunch and start eating. Anzu look at Yugi who was trying to stop blushing.

* * *

-In the Kitchen-

Malik was laughing his ass off at Yugi and Anzu with their shame-less flirting. Yugi was thinking of ways to kill Malik right now while Anzu was hiding her face in Yugi shirt.

Joey was worried about the clients. He didn't need to get touch or rape in anyway or form. Ryou rolled his eyes at Malik, Yugi and Anzu.

'They can be giant babies sometime.' Ryou thought as he look at a worried Joey. Joey had a hard day today and Ryou just hope that no one try anything with Joey un-less Joey wants them to.

* * *

-Main Floor-

"2 down 3 to go. I hope you 6 have as much fun as us." Honda and Atemu said drinking some water. Yami and Otogi rolled their eyes at their lovers.

'They are so damn stupid sometimes.' Both Yami and Otogi thought. Then Joey and Ryou came out with their main courses and their drinks.

'Finally we can watch Seto and Bakura flirt." Honda said with a smirk on his face.

'Jackass.' Seth and Afekia thought as the two waiters approach their table.

Ryou and Joey were at the table. Ryou had the cart with the food while Joey had their drinks. Joey was praying to god that they did nothing to him. He was still sore from his dad last rape and didn't have enough strength to fight them off if they knock Ryou out.

'Like they could,' Joey thought as he clean off their table. Ryou place the food down on the table. Ryou felt a hand on his ass.

'Great I 'm first.'Ryou thought as he felt a finger go near his entrance. Ryou was able to stop the moan that almost left his mouth. Ryou didn't have on any underwear for the face that today was laundry day.

'Goin fucking kill Yugi and Anzu.' Ryou thought as the finger finally went in. Ryou was up and laughing trying to hide his damn blush!

"You like that? Then you'll love our dicks in your ass." Bakura said with a smirk just like Afekia.

Ryou look at Joey who was having the same problem. Seto was staring a Seth who had one hand on Joey ass and another stroking his blond hair. Ryou thought Joey would scream and run for the hills like he does when Yugi does this, but was calm and collected and Ryou could see he was enjoying it.

"Cute Puppy. Can we take him home Set?" Seth ask Seto.

"Yeah. Can wait to try him out."Seto said with a smirk toward Joey. Joey smile and stand up. He look at Ryou with a evil smirk on his face. Ryou knew that smirk.

'Malik taught us to well. Pay backs a bitch when you laugh.'Ryou thought.

"Malik will be out in 12 minutes to clean off your table and serve you deserts. He will also bring you your check so that you can leave after you'll are done." Ryou said.

"Thanks you." Afekia and Seth said to Ryou.

Ryou and Joey left the table with an evil smirk on their faces. Malik was going to blush like a little virgin.

* * *

-In the Kitchen-

"Hell No! I'm not going out there to be molested!"Malik yelled.

Yugi, Anzu, Ryou and Joey laugh at Malik. Malik hated when they did this to him. Whenever they turn on him like this they make him remember what happen back in high school.

Malik pouted. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to remember high school and what happen. Yugi saw this and sigh.

"Would you chill? Seriously we are your friends and we wouldn't let anyone hurt you. We're your friends. We can do this. You laugh at us and we laugh at you. But when someone laugh at one of us all hell break lose. You know that we'll never let what happen to you and Joey happen again. So get off your ass, grab the cart with their deserts and check and chill." Yugi said pushing the cart towards Malik who was still pouting. Yugi rolled his eyes.

'Malik is such a baby. But he is me and Ryou baby.' Yugi thought.

Malik stop and sigh. Yugi and Ryou always act order then they should, but then Joey, Anzu and him act like they were babies. Malik sigh and grab the cart and left.

'They're glad I need my job.' Malik thought as he enter the main floor.

* * *

-Main Floor-

"4 down 1 more to go." Honda, Atemu, Seto, and Bakura said drink vodka on the rocks. Otogi, Yami, Seth, and Afekia rolled their eyes.

Marik and Mariku just glared at their 8 'friends' if they should call them that. Marik and Mariku were idiots and when their waiter came with the cart to empty the table Marik look into Malik eyes and was amazed.

"Beautiful eyes." Was all Marik could say. Malik being a big idiot drop the plate landing on the floor broke. Mariku saw this and started helping Malik and ended up touching him. Yugi was walking out the kitchen and saw the mess Malik made.

'Another $20 out of his paycheck.' Yugi though walking over handing the check to Atemu and giving the broom to Malik who blush and sigh.

"Thanks, Dad." Malik said with a smirk.

Yugi rolled his eyes. Him and Ryou were to damn wise for 20 years old.

"Whatever Son. I hope along with are staff wish you a happy night and we hope to see you all again. Ryou, Joey, Anzu!, come and help Malik with this mess!" Yugi said with a work smile on his face.

Honda, Otogi, Atemu, Yugi, Seto, Seth, Bakura Afekia, Marik, and Mariku sigh and started pulling out money leaving it on the table. All 10 men wanted their waiters and want them to call them on their own.

* * *

As Anzu close the door after their clients she heard Yugi yell for her. Anzu ran onto the main floor and saw what her 4 bestfriends saw.

$500 dollars with 5 numbers with their names on them. All friends knew that $500 cover their rent 2 1/2 months, they also knew that they wanted to see those 10 men again and with that all 5 friends grab the number that was for them and went on a calling business.

* * *

Review! Do you like the story line? Tell me.


	2. Moving On

Chapter 2!

Ow.. I don't own Yugioh.

I don't own Starbucks.

* * *

All 5 friends look at this and sigh.

"$500 dollars is our rent for 2 1/2 months y'all know?" Yugi said thinking about rent being due in 2 days.

"Yeah." Joey, Malik, Ryou and Anzu said. They all knew very well that rent was due soon.

"So, we're paying our rent with this? I got about $150 at home."Yugi said.

"I got about $100, so that cover 3 months right?" Joey ask handing Anzu and Yugi their bags.

"Yeah that's right. Come on I need to get gas and then we can go. Tomorrow is finals this week."Malik said grabbing the car keys.

The 5 friends were going to forget about the numbers that was left for them, but they still had them. They had to force on their finals.

Anzu had her major in dancing finals tomorrow early in the morning. Mother fucking 7:30 am.

Yugi had his Egyptology finals tomorrow at 8 am and was happy that he could go in and sleep until 7.

Joey had his culinary finals at 12 pm and was happy for that because it gave him time to sneak back into his dad house get the pictures and leave and never see him again.

Ryou had his medical finals at 10 am. That gave him a lot of time to get the rent money for the next 3 months and then go food shopping.

Malik had his criminal finals at 8 am and he still had to go get the cable and light bills money. Malik sigh.

"What time is it?" Malik ask.

"11:15 pm." Ryou said counting the rent and food money.

"Need to go to the ATM. And get gas." Malik said as he turn right.

They pulled into the gas station and waited as Malik go the cable and light bills money and get some gas.

"Malik got to the grocery story so I don't have to go in the morning so I don't have to go in the morning." Ryou said pushing Anzu down on the seat so she could sleep.

"Okay." Malik said driving to the grocery store. Once they got to the store Ryou went in with Joey and got the grocery. Yugi and Anzu were asleep in the car.

Ryou and Joey came out with the grocery and was in the car. Malik drive home and as they enter their apartment Ryou saw their landlady and paid both the rent for the next 3 months but also the cable and light bills. Malik was carry Anzu who was fast asleep. They all walk into their apartment and cash on their beds and slept.

* * *

-Marik&Mariku-

"Ha! You are such a pussy!" Bakura said over the phone.

"Shut the fuck up you dick!"Marik said as he hang up the phone.

Mariku look at his lover and sigh. Bakura could be a jackass sometimes.

"Lets go to sleep. Maybe he'll call tomorrow?"Mariku said pulling Marik onto the bed.

"Yeah, maybe he'll call tomorrow." Marik said as he laid down in the bed falling a sleep.

Mariku watch this and knew that him and Marik need to know about this boy. Mariku pick up his phone and called Seth.

"Hey Seth could have Seto do a fav for me?" Mariku ask.

* * *

-Seto&Seth-

"His name is Joey Wheeler. His is 21 years old and he goes to Domino College and is studying in culinary. He lives with his father John Wheeler. His father can't keep a job, wife divorced him after finding out he cheated. His new wife and him had 2 children a boy and girl. Girl is 16 years old and in foster care, Boy is 14 years old in foster care as well. It said once Joey finish college then he get his little brother and sister." Seto said as he read that off to Seth who was thinking of the blond boy.

Seth was to busy thinking. He was putting the pieces together.

'Joey holding his side. Joey who was afraid of me or Seto touching him at the restaurant. John Wheeler?!' Seth said finally realizing who that was and why Joey was holding his side.

Seth look at his lover with a serious look. "Set could you look up where John Wheeler lives?" Seth ask in a serious tone.

Seto look at his lover confused. "Sure. Already got it. Why?" Seto ask worried that Seth is keeping something from him in their 1 years of dating.

Seth sigh. 'It's now or never.' Seth thought as he told Seto something that he never thought he would have to tell him.

"I use to... date him... in high school... when i was 13... he was... 28... working at my high school." Seth said looking at the ground.

"Okay." Seto said not really caring about him and John dating back then.

"There's more. He... would sometimes... slap or hit me... when I didn't... listen to him..." Seth said as tears fell from his eyes remember that hard relationship.

Seto eyes went wide. "He abused you. And... no way.. he would do that to his own son... would he?" Seto ask.

"I don't know, but he was holding his side. I think he would do it." Seth said now sitting in Seto's lap.

"While how about we save our Puppy before John does something he will regret." Seto said as Him and Seth fell asleep ready for tomorrow.

* * *

-Atemu&Yami-

Atemu was texting Yugi who text him already. Atemu wanted to really wanted to get to know Yugi.

_Lunch tomorrow u me and Yami?-Atemu_

Atemu look at the time to see it was 12:15 am. Atemu knew he need to get some sleep and now, cause he had a business meeting in the morning at 10 and then he had to meet his new intern from the locate college. Atemu look at Yami who was knock out. He look at his phone one last time to have an answer from Yugi.

_Sure. What time?,cause I have finals in the morning around 8 and they last until 10:30 am. Yugi_

Atemu sigh and answer Yugi.

_11 am will be find. Me and Yami have to go to work after that and I have to go to a locate college to meet my new intern. Night. -Atemu_

Atemu was already in bed in his underwear next to a sleeping Yami. He couldn't wait to get both Yami and Yugi in the same bed. Atemu look at his phone to see Yugi answer.

_Cool. Night to u guys 2. -Yugi _

Atemu smirk. Tomorrow was going to be a god day.

* * *

-Bakura&Afekia-

Afekia was talking Ryou who he knew had to go to sleep for his medical finals. Afekia was trying to get Ryou to got out to dinner with them. Ryou was so tried he need to sleep.

"Ryou all you need to is say yes and I'll hang up and you and me and Bakura can go to sleep." Afekia said yawning.

Ryou was half-asleep and just couldn't to it anymore. "Fine, I'll go to dinner with you two, seen I'm not working tonight. What time?" Ryou said falling asleep right now.

"10. We'll pick you up. Good Night." Afekia said to Ryou.

"Night." Ryou said as he hang up the phone falling on his bed cuddling up to his teddy bear.

Afekia smirk and got into his and Bakura's bed and starting to fall asleep until Bakura came in asking annoying questions to a sleepy Afekia.

"Go to sleep, he said yes. We're picking him at 10 go to sleep or else." Afekia said falling asleep.

Bakura laugh as he go into the bed and fell asleep right next to Afekia waiting for when he have both Ryou and Afekia in his bed.

* * *

-Honda&Otogi-

Honda had just hanged up on Seto after he gave him information about Anzu the girl that him and Otogi wanted to get to know better.

He learned that she was studying to be a dancer or dancing teacher. Honda smirk. His new intern was a dancer who work at a dancing studio across the street from Otogi business.

'Perfect. Get her an internship there and drop by once in a while and get to know the girls and soon as her out for lunch with me and Otogi and then she in love with us!' Honda thought as he laid down next to Otogi who was a sleep.

'Can't wait until I have both her and Otogi in this bed. Can't wait.' Honda thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

The Next Morning

6:15 am.

All 5 friends were awake and annoyed. Anzu was in the bathroom and Yugi was about break down the door and drag her ass out the bathroom and throw her in the kitchen. The reason why all friends were awake at 6:15 am was simple, that was when Joey little sister and brother got here. They, right now was asleep in Joey's room, but that had another problem. Anzu who had her finals at 7:30 am was taking her sweet as time. All the friends wanted to wash up, get dress, eat and go back sleep, but beauty queen as Yugi called her was taking her sweet apple pie time!

Yugi walk to the door and banged on it. Anzu came out after the 6 bang looking at Yugi with a smirk.

"Chill Yugi. I have to make this," Anzu said as she pointed to her body," Look good." Anzu said walking into the kitchen.

Yugi rolled his eyes and walk into the bathroom for a shower... until he realize that Anzu use all the damn hot water!

"What the fuck! Anzu you use all the damn hot water up again! You are paying the water bill for the next 5 months!" Yugi said as he walking into the kitchen to Anzu drinking some orange juice.

Joey, Malik, and Ryou groaned. 'Not again.' all three of them thought. Anzu did this all the time. She would run into the bathroom, use all the hot water and when Yugi went is yelling at by her, cry some fake tears.

Ryou was tried of her doing this and knew this was time to tell her to pay up.

"Anzu really no more of this shit! You know you have to stop doing this! You are paying for the water bill for the next year! Got it!" Ryou yelled waking up Serenity and Matthew.

Serenity had honey brown eyes and brown hair. She was 5'6 and was wearing one of Joey's shirts and Yugi's sweatpants. She was 16 years old.

Matthew had blondish-brownish hair and eyes. He was 5'11 and was wear one of Yugi's shirt and sweatpants. He was 14 years old.

The two look at Yugi and Anzu and sigh.

"I got to go pee. Malik if I was you I would take a shower." Matthew said as he walk to the bathroom.

Serenity sigh."Question?, is she still piss that Yugi refuse to date her in any form?" Serenity said grabbing a bananas throwing one to Joey.

"Thanks Serenity and yes still. I think she will never believe that he like guys more then girls." Joey said as bit his bananas. Ryou rolled his eyes and grab Yugi by his shirt and drag him to his room. Anzu rolled her eyes at Ryou ad Yugi annoyed that Yugi would want Ryou more then her. Anzu look at the time to see it was already 6:45 am.

"Malik come on! You too Yugi!" Anzu yelled as she waited for her two friends in a sweetheart neckline orange dress with matching 7 inches high heels. Her hair was binned back while her make-up match the feel she was going for, calm and collected. Malik came out his room with some black ripped jeans, a plain white tear with a V-Neck sweater over it. His hair was still wet from the shower. He had on all white ones.

Yugi came out the bathroom with black leather pants and a button-up violet shirt. His hair was pulled up in a pony-tail. He had on black boots and a piss-off look on his face. Joey was afraid for Anzu right now. Whenever Yugi had that look on his face he was going to kill someone. Joey, Ryou, Malik, Serenity, and Matthew back-up and watch the show begin.

"Anzu I'm going to say this only once, so listen to me you stupid little bitch... I don't care if you are annoyed that I chose 2 sexy dudes over you, but if I was you I would give me... my damn fucking underwear!" Yugi said grabbing his phone. Anzu saw what Yugi was grabbing and grab it. Anzu maybe his bestfriend, but she knew who was texting her Yugi.

She open the text and all hell broke lose as Joey would say.

"You were texting those two fuckers! Are you fucking with me! I don't even care! I have a finals and so do you! Malik lets go!... NOW!" Anzu said opening and slamming the door.

Joey sigh. "While seen I'm awake I might as well enrolled Matthew and Serenity into our old high school. Yug, Matthew will brought some of your clothes and Anzu willn't mine if Serenity takes some of your clothes after I say if they look over brought some. Yug? Don'y kill her in the car, we need her to pay her bills." Joey said pushing Mat and Serenity in his room.

Malik was annoyed with Anzu. She is one of his bestfriends, but she needed to understand that Yugi didn't want to be more then friends with her. Anzu didn't take no for an answer. "Yug?, lets go. It's already 7:15 am and both need to go." Malik said grabbing Yugi hand and dragging him down stair where his car and Anzu were at waiting.

Anzu said nothing as she got in. She just look out the window. Malik and Yugi got in. Malik got there just in time and Anzu wasn't later. Malik knew Yugi didn't want to talk about Anzu right now so he drop him off at Starbucks which was 2 block away from where his finals are at.

* * *

Yugi was drinking a coffee and a coffee cake and walking to is class. Yugi was annoyed with Anzu and was trying to get over the fact that she did this everytime he had someone in his life that he wanted to get to know in a 'personal' way.

Yugi check his phone to see it was 7:45 am. He was already in his class and was ready to pass this test. Yugi threw away his 'breakfast' and answer the text he got from Atemu and Yami this morning.

_Good Morning! ;) Hope you do great on your finals!_

Yugi smiled at the text. He was really happy that he had two amazing guys. Yugi answer back right before the test started.

_Good Morning to you two too! About to take finals... Annoyed at bit :(, but can't wait to see you two again! See you at lunch :)!_

Yugi look up to see his teacher, turned his phone off and got ready for the test that would change his life forever.

* * *

-Atemu&Yami-

Atemu was drinking coffee and eating a donuts with Yami who was arguing with his father on the phone. Yami father was a the CEO of Sennen Inc. and Yami who is going to be the next CEO needed to understand the things he would be doing, but Yami was annoyed that his dad was acting like he was a two year old. Atemu was smirking at them, while he was looking at applications of students who wanted an internship with Egypt history. Atemu father was a teacher as while and Atemu was his intern, so Atemu wanted an intern that was like him.

Atemu stop when he saw Yugi application. Atemu smirk at that. Yami look at Atemu smirk and was confused.

Atemu handed Yugi application to Yami. Yami look at it with wide eyes. He then smirk. He knew what Atemu was up to. With Yugi as Atemu intern Atemu could get to know Yugi on a different level and Yami who was always dropping off could see both of his guys and have so much fun.

"Yami Sennen! Are you listening to me!?" Yami father said threw the phone.

"Yes father. I understand. I'll be there tomorrow to meet my new intern. Bye father and I promise that me and Atemu will be there for dinner tomorrow we might have a guest with us." Yami said as he hang up on his father.

Atemu laugh at Yami who glared back at him. Yami took a slip from his coffee and sigh at Atemu.

"So, he your new intern? I mean we both want to get to know him and the fact that he is top in his class too is great." Yami said eating a bananas.

"Yes, I Think he will make a great teacher maybe even have an PhD." Atemu said calling Yugi teacher.

"Okay. I got to go and meet my dad and mom for this. Dad finally passing down the company to me. See you at lunch with Yugi." Yami said kissing Atemu goodbye.

* * *

-4 Hours Later-

_Where the hell are you two at?! -Yugi_

Yugi was in front of the university waiting for his lunch date. He talk to Joey early to see that he found him and Anzu old school uniforms and when he went up to enrolled Matthew and Serenity, he found out that Ryou and Anzu already did that. So the two teens were at school. Joey was right now along with Ryou taking their finals. Malik was at Ren's working as well as Anzu.

Yugi was piss off. Yami and Atemu were an hour late. Atemu texted him 30 minutes a go telling him that their meeting were running late and that he needed to chill. Yugi was tried and started walking to Starbucks. He needed to relax. He walk into Starbucks to see Ren. He smiled at Ren who was with her daughter Kasey who was 7 years old. Yugi would sometime babysit her. She loves Yugi and Loves Joey cooking. She smiled when she saw Yugi she smiled a t bright happy smile.

"Hey Ren. Hey little Kasey." Yugi said as he was handed his coffee by the cashier. He paid the cashier and sat down with Ren and Kasey. Kasey didn't have school today and was eating a donuts and hot chocolate.

Yugi look at his phone to see a text from Atemu.

_On are way! Sorry for beening an hour and 15 minutes late.-Atemu _

Yugi smiled and said bye to Ren and Kasey as he left the Starbucks and walk back to the university.

* * *

-Atemu&Yami-

Yami was arguing with his father on the phone... again. Atemu was driving hoping that Yugi was still at the university. Yugi was there and was drinking some coffee. Yugi look relax and when he saw Atemu ride up relax even more. Yugi got in and was about to yell at them for being later until he got a phone call.

"Hum who could that be?" Atemu ask as he started driving.

"Don't know. Let me answer." Yugi said as he answer the phone call.

_"Hello is this Yugi Motou?" The person ask._

_"Yes this is the principle of Domino High School. Your niece and nephew Serenity and Matthew Wheeler got into a fight with two other students because the two other students said that their parents didn't love them and they were 'stupid, ugly, motherfucking poor kids that need to die.' The Results of that was the brother and sister kick his ass. We tried to call their brother but his didn't answer his phone." The Principle said._

_"Ow... umm, Joey Wheeler their brother is taking his finals today right now. I wouldn't mine coming to get them now." Yugi said thinking of ways to kill both of them._

_"Okay Mr. Motou." The Principle said hanging up the phone._

Yugi really wanted to get know Yami and Atemu but Serenity and Matthew needed to be beated fro getting into even if they had a right to fight.

"Hey Atemu, it seem that I have to go get Joey little brother and sister from Domino High School. Can you drop me off there?" Yugi ask with a violent tone in his voice.

Atemu heard that tone. "Sure Yugi. How about dinner tonight?" Atemu said as he turned around heading towards Domino High School.

Yugi smiled. "Sure, just make sure you idiots aren't late... again." Yugi said with a smile.

* * *

-2 Hours Later-

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Joey yelled at his younger siblings.

The two teens rolled their eyes at Joey. Both teens already heard this from Yugi and no know never to piss of Yugi. Yugi already grounded them for 2 weeks and they had to work 1 month without pay, which made the two groan.

"Joey. They are grounded for 2 weeks and 1 month without pay, and if they are stupid again that makes me miss a lunch date with 2 amazing guys again, I'll kill them." Yugi said as he drank some water.

"DING DONG!" The door went. Yugi got up and answer it not expecting... his parents.

* * *

In the nest chapter you will learn about Yugi, Joey,Anzu, Ryou, and Malik lifes. I'm going to start with Yugi and Joey past which leads to Ryou and Yugi dinner dates with Atemu&Yami and Bakura&Afekia.

Hope you like... Review!

And yes I know that Anzu is a bitch that is in love with Yugi.


	3. Our F up Past!

Joey and Yugi past first!

* * *

At the door Yugi look at his step-father and mother.

Yugi mother was a short curvy woman. She was 5'4 with blond hair and black roots. She was wearing a skin tight black and white knee length dress with 5 inches black and silver heels. From where Yugi was standing all he could think of what was... Anzu in 20 years.

Yugi look at his step-father. His step-father was a tall man. He was 6'4 with short black hair with purple tips. He was wearing a black suit with a purple shirt and black dress shoes. From where Yugi was standing all he could think is... not again.

'They're here for money...again' Yugi thought as he let them in.

Joey look up and saw Yugi parents. Serenity and Matthew saw them too and walk into their share room. Joey walk into the kitchen and grab some beers. This would be one long night.

* * *

"Brat, We need some money." Dimetrius said as he took a beer from Joey. Joey rolled his eyes as did Yugi.

Both Yugi and Joey knew this was coming. Ever since Yugi Father died Yugi mom went from a good, warm,caring women to a cheap, cold, mean hoe of a women. She stop caring about Yugi and how he was raised. She didn't have enough money to take care of her and Yugi so she started selling her body to just pay the rent. Yugi who was 14 when she started this started working part time at all kinds of jobs so he didn't have to see the things he mother did. When Yugi was 16 she married. Yugi thought that with her new husband then she would stop doing what she was doing until Yugi meet him. Dimetrius was his mother fucking pimp! Yugi was so glad that he only had 2 more years left with them. After they married that when Yugi mom found out that her son had 3 jobs she started asking for money. Yugi knew this would happen sooner or later, so he started putting money away. By the time he was 18 he had $2500 dollars and was good until his mom and Dimetrius got lock up and Yugi had to get them out with his $2500 dollars and all. It took his mom and Dimetrius 3 1/2 months to pay him back and more. When Yugi left for college his mom and Dimetrius didn't know where or why he needed to go to college. Yugi didn't give them the address of where he was living or anything but Dimetrius was good at getting what he wanted.

"I don't have any money. All I can give you is $20 dollars." Yugi said as he handed them the $20 dollars. Dimetrius and Yugi mom smiled and left. As they left they ran into Yami and Atemu who were early. Yugi mom saw them and stated working. Yugi mom stop both of them by putting her leg up. They both look at her.

"Looking for a good night boys?" Yugi mom asks.

Yugi who was at the door saw this and so did Joey. Joey ran into his room when he saw Dimetrius hit the floor. Yugi mom look at Yugi and was about to yell at her, but Yugi had already slap her across the face.

" . . .You? You use to be a caring woman and mother, but now you are a cheap piece of shit! If I was you dear mother, you wouldn't come back again because I will get your ass arrested! Now take you drunk ass husband and say the hell out of my life!" Yugi said as he slap the door on his mom and Dimetrius and Atemu and Yami.

* * *

Atemu and Yami just stared at the door of Yugi and his friends apartment. They were one afraid to knock on the door and have to deal with his wrath, but they wanted to take care of Yugi. Yami man-up and knock on the door. They heard 3 people voices and a annoyed voice.

Then the door open to see a annoyed Yugi with some tears still in his eyes. Yugi sigh and let both of them in. Joey, Serenity and Matthew had left out through the backdoor.

Atemu and Yami sat down down and stared at Yugi. Yugi needed to relax and re-think what he was about to say and in a nice, calm tone and not the bitch, going to hell tone he had after seeing his mother do what she just did to both Atemu and Yami. Yugi gave a fake smile and look up at Atemu and Yami.

"So what's up?" Yugi said.

Atemu raised his eyebrow and smirk. "Yugi we're here cause I wanted to give you this personality and say good luck." Atemu said as he saw a confused look go on Yugi face.

Atemu smirk again. "The internship at the museum, Yugi you will be working under the museum owner, which now would be me. That why we are here and to pick up cause Yugi it's is 10:20 pm." Atemu said pointing to the clock in the kitchen. Yugi look at the clock to see, yep it was 10:20 pm and he was not dress for a motherfucking date right now!

Yami saw the way Yugi was acting a decided that he should tell them his news. "Since you're not ready for a date Yugi, I order Chinese food to be sent to your house and it's already paid for. And maybe you can explain to us what just happen." Yami said with a sweet smile.

Yugi sigh and smile back. "Sure, those two people are my mother and step-father..." Yugi said begin his story.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Yugi look to his side to see he was begin hold by two people. Yugi smiled at that, but sigh when he saw what time it was. He heard yelling and cussing from the living room and sigh again.

'Great Anzu knows they are here now. I hope Serenity doesn't murder her.' Yugi thought as he moved him naked body from both Atemu and Yami. He walk to his closet and pulled a t-shirt over his body and walk out of his door entering World War 3. Yugi walk into the kitchen with a limp to see Joey holding Serenity back from attacking Anzu. Anzu was hiding behind Malik who was drinking coffee. Matthew rolled his eyes and and grab both his and Serenity book bags. Matthew look at his phone to see a text from his friend Jaden Yuki. Matthew became friends with Jaden the first day him and Serenity got there. H even tried to save them from getting in troblem after the fight.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Serenity stop trying to kill her! When she gets some dicks up her pussy and ass then maybe she willn't be such a bitch! Now lets go!, Jaden and Mokuba are waiting for us.

Serenity stop and grab a apple and sigh. She turn to look at Yugi and smirk. "Yugi your guesses are awake and behind you." Serenity said as she walk out the door with Matthew.

Anzu push Malik off of her and ran into the hallway to see Yugi with both Atemu and Yami. Anzu glared at Atemu and Yami and said something she knew was out of line.

"You know what, I don't care! Yugi go be a hoe like your damn mother! Selling your body just for same damn money! I hope you catch something!" Anzu said running out the door.

Malik and Joey look at eachother and said nothing as they heard Yugi cry. Joey saw Atemu and Yami holding Yugi as he cried. Joey sigh.

'Great I have to deal with this shit. Where Ryou when you need him. Oh... Yeah he got laid last night.' Joey thought as he made breakfast and got to know Atemu and Yami.

* * *

Ryou couldn't help but smile as he watch Afekia and Bakura make breakfast. In Ryou opinion they both were running around in the kitchen like some damn chickens! It was nice and peaceful something that Ryou doesn't get when he in their apartment. Ryou wasn't surprised when his phone rang, but what he heard surprised him to the full.

"What!"Ryou yelp.

Afekia and Bakura stop running around and look at Ryou their little snow angle they call his who was on the phone annoyed at whoever he was talking to.

"Fine! I'll fine her and get her to chill. I have to go the hospital after this for my internship, but I see if I can located her for lunch. Yeah I might be home I don't know yet. Bye." Ryou said with a annoying huff.

Ryou turn to see both his lover with confused looks on their faces. Ryou smile at that.

"Remember me telling you guys about my friends while it seem one of them went to far and I have to along with Joey fix this. Trust me this isn't the first time me and him had to do this okay?" Ryou said as he started eating his sausage and eggs.

Afekia sigh and started eating too. Bakura grab the coffee and started eating as while. Bakura was a person that need to know things so he had to ask what that friends did.

Ryou sigh and told the story that Joey had told him, "While Anzu had always had a crush on Yugi..." Ryou said telling the story.

* * *

Serenity was annoyed.

'Why the hell does he have to be in this class as well?' Serenity thought as she hope and prayed that the teacher didn't put him and her in the same group.

"Serenity Wheeler and Mokuba Kaiba will be partner in the showcase." The teacher said as the bell rang for lunch.

Serenity was up and gone out the class room.

'Shit! Fuck! Why does he and me have to be partners for this stupid showcase. Why me!' Serenity thought as she standed in line for lunch. She got a hamburger, salad, 7up, and chocolate chip cookies. She walk over to her and her brother table. Even if Matthew was a freshman and Serenity was a junior they had 6 classes together, cause of the fact that Matthew is one smart SOB. She look to see Matthew with his arms wrap around Jaden waist and a blushing Jaden. Serenity rolled her eyes.

They been going out for about a week and Matthew almost had Jaden in his bed 5 times. Jaden was good at saying no Serenity learn quick. Serenity sat down and sigh. Jaden had push Matthew away from him and started eating his lunch. Matthew rolled his eyes and grab Jaden waist pulling him closer to him. Jaden yelp at that action, but smile at a blushing Matthew. Serenity stop her eating and look at the two. She knew whenever Matthew gave anyone his attendance all he wanted was to fuck them and leave them, but she could she that Jaden was different and that made her smile and sigh again. She was caught-up in Jaden and Matthew that she didn't see Mokuba seat next to her or the pizza fly straight for her.

Matthew look up to see his sister really piss off.

"Bitch stay away from Mokuba! He don't want no bitch that sucks her own daddy's dick, so he don't beat her gay ass brother!" A girl said. Once she said that all the other students started laughing at the brother and sister who were red in the face. Jaden grab Matthew so he didn't hurt anyone. Serenity had already ran out the lunch room crying. Mokuba was right behind her.

'I did what I had to do! Dad wouldn't stop and Mom she just didn't care anymore. She left leaving with me and Mat, but she didn't take Joey! She said he was like Dad and would hurt us in the end! I hate my life!' Serenity thought as someone grab her and pulled he into a hug.

Mokuba was holding Serenity as she cried. Mokuba like Serenity like his little brother like her little brother and was piss that his fan-girl club did that to them. Mokuba regret what he yelled at her this morning right now and all he wanted to do was get to know her.

_Flashback_

_Serenity ran down the stair after her brother to see him hugged up and making-out with Jaden his boyfriend of one week._

_Jaden had brown hair and blue eyes and a giant smile on his face. Jaden ran into Matthew arms. Matthew kiss down Jaden neck earning a moan from his little boyfriend. Serenity rolled her eyes annoyed at Anzu and her damn behavior. She just wanted to go the hell to school and go the work after this. Once they were in the car, she finally understood why she always use to walk to school. Jaden and Matthew were to business making-out and groping eachother while Mokuba was on the phone talking way to loud in Serenity opinion to his brother._

_"Would y'all shut the fuck up! Stop groping eachother! and you stop talking so motherfucking loud to your damn brother!" Serenity said. Matthew rolled his eyes at his sister. Jaden was blushing and Mokuba was annoyed._

_"If you don't like they way I talk on the phone or them making-out then maybe you should walk your fat, dick sucking ass to school!" Mokuba said to a glaring Serenity._

_"You know what?, I will walk to school! Matthew I'll see you at lunch if I go and if I don't I see you at Ren's!" Serenity said opening the door to the limo and walking the last 2 miles to school._

_Flashback End_

"My dad was a drunk ass who cheated on his first wife and had got many women pregnant, but the women knew he wasn't worth a damn thing, that's one thing that my mom didn't see. She was with him since she was 21 and she had My brother Joey, me and Matthew. My dad like I said was a drunk and he abused us all. He didn't like going out to sleep around with women anymore... so he use us when we all turned 8. Joey the oldest out of all of us was his favorite. Dad was cruel to everyone and when mom finally had it Joey was 14 I was 10 and Mat was 8. She left, but with only me and Matthew, she left Joey with Dad. Dad wouldn't give him up, so when mom died 4 years later Joey was 18, but when we got their Dad didn't want us, he sent us to foster care. Joey ask over and over, but Dad said no and Joey stop. Me and Matthew we went thought foster care, from home to home until finally Joey turned 21 and got us. he couldn't get us when he went to college cause they needed a adult with a job and a home and Dad wasn't going to let us in. Matthew and me we happy now. We just want to forget our past, but we know we can't do that. Matthew found someone that cares for him and I hope Joey can find someone like that. That will love him and understand him. I wish I..." Serenity said before Mokuba kiss her silencing her. Serenity moan into the kiss, Mokuba hands wrap around Serenity little waist. They parted away fro air.

"Hey lets ditch and go to my house. I'll get Jaden and Matthew so we can go." Mokuba said.

"What about your brother?" Serenity ask.

"He's at work and so is his lover."Mokuba said.

"Okay." Serenity said understanding why Matthew like Jaden so much.

* * *

-4 hours later-

"I hope you know your fan-girls are going to try and kill Serenity coming Monday right?" Jaden said as he sat in Matthew's lap. Matthew smirk at that knowing that if any girl laid a finger on Serenity she would be in the hospital for a year!

Jaden and Mokuba were giving Serenity and Matthew a ride to Ren's and Matthew and Jaden were talking about what would happen on Monday when people learn that Serenity and Mokuba re dating now.

"Yeah, what... ever... Mat?" Serenity said with a scared tone.

Matthew knew that tone and look out the window to see Joey on the ground in a pool of blood with their father standing over him. Matthew push Jaden out him lap and open the door.

"Say here! Don't move Shika! I got this!" Matthew said as he ran out the limo to help Joey his big brother.

* * *

What will happen next? Will Seto and Seth finally come in the story? What about Anzu? Review!


	4. Our F up Past! Pt2

Ryou/Anzu/Malik Past.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Serenity was scared. Her father was ex-military, and ex-police. Serenity knew that is she tried to help he would throw her 178lbs ass some where were the sun doesn't shine and Serenity was scared that she would lose her family. She ran out the car even after what Matthew told her and ran toward Ren's. She knew that Malik was working today and he could help them.

Serenity knew she had to save her brothers, they were her only family left. Serenity tried to get up, but her knees went weak and she was out.

* * *

-5 hours Later-

~At the Apartment~

Anzu was shock at what Yugi had just told her! Joey had been shot by his father! And the it get's worse! Matthew jump in and tried to help which made Serenity lose it and blackout! She look at Yugi who was with his two lovers. Anzu blood turn black. She loved Yugi and she knew her love for him wasn't a lover's love, it was a friend, brotherly love but she didn't wanted him to be with them! She knew she was acting crazy, but she knew... she was so confused.

She look up at Yugi and sigh. She knew she was wrong at the start, so she had to suck it up and finally do what she should have done in the beginning.

"Yugi can we speak in private? I need to tell you something." Anzu said to an annoyed Yugi.

Yugi look at Anzu to see what she really wanted, and sigh. Him and Anzu always argue and it never last longer 2 hours, but this one last a day. he knew she was wrong and from her eyes he knew she was wrong too.

"Sure. Yami, Atemu could you guys leave us along for a while? Please?" Yugi said to his two lovers.

Yami and Atemu look at Yugi and then at Anzu. They didn't like her cause she made Yugi cry, but if Yugi trusted her then they would try too. They left the room.

Anzu sigh and look at Yugi.

"I'm sorry..." Anzu said.

* * *

~At Kaiba's House~

Ryou was glaring at someone that threw him away like yesterday trash. _His fucking Father! _

Bakura and Afekia look at Ryou confused. They didn't know why their snow angel was glaring at Dr. Reynolds Seto personality doctor. Ryou took at deep breath an and talk to his father.

"Nice to see you again... Dad. How's is Rebecca and Vivian?" Ryou ask with venom in his voice.

Ryou remember that damn night! He walk in on his father with his girlfriend at the time Rebecca and her bestfriend Vivian. Ryou was even more piss off to fine out that Rebecca was pregnant with his father child and not his! He was on the war path when he father told him he was marrying both of them after they graduation from high school! Him and his Dad fought for hours with Ryou telling him that they were using him, but his Dad thought they loved him! He was un-happy now that Ryou mother was gone and wanted so female attendance which ended with Ryou leaving his home and moving in with Yugi and his grandfather Solomon.

James Reynolds look at his son and sigh. _'Just like his mother. May she Rest In Peace.' _Dr. Reynolds thought as he told his son what happen.

"When your mother was here she would tell me 'I Told You So' all the time and now I have to hear it to my son. Rebecca had our child after you left. Your sister would love to meet you. Vivian on the other had cheated with many men and women and got pregnant by a friend of mine. She tried to say I was the father. I got a DNA Test and saw that I wasn't the father and she cheated with over 100 men. I divorced her and me and Rebecca are living good until Rebecca found out she had Breast cancer and now she goes through treatment, cause she wants to see you marry and her daughter marry as well." Dr. Reynolds said to his son who was shock.

"Now Joey. He has broken ribs and some broken bone but other then that he will be fine. He is asleep right now. Matthew is awake and fine as well. John just knock him out. Serenity is still asleep, but she is fine. Now Ryou you need to go and see about Malik and I would like to see you and Bakura and Afekia at the house for dinner, so I can make them fear me and you and Rebecca can talk and you can finally meet your little sister Amelia. And no 'buts'. Understand?" said to his son and his lovers.

Ryou smirk at his dad and knew that he could finally after 6 years re-connected this relationship with his father and now with his wife and sister.

"Okay Dad. Mat lets..." Ryou said to Matthew before he stop him.

"I'm not leaving with out her and Joey, Ryou so don't finish that sentence. Go get Malik from the station. You know Ren gave the security tapes around Ren's. He fine. Just go get him." Matthew said in a cold tone with a sleeping Jaden in his lap and A reading Mokuba sitting next to him waiting for Serenity to wake up.

Ryou frowned." Mat how do you know that..." Ryou said before Bakura and Afekia interrupted him.

"Ryou, relax. Seto and Seth will let them stay here over night. Seth can't say no to Jaden." Afekia said.

Seth glared at Afekia and what he said. Seth knew it was true. Jaden was his little brother that is father adopted when Seth was 10. Seth loved him so much that he was still with them.

"Fine. But him and Matthew have to stay in separate room as well as Serenity and Mokuba!" Seth said. Matthew rolled his eyes. Jaden moved and look at Seth with his puppy-dogs eyes. Seth saw those eyes and broke down.

"Fine share a room, but if I hear any kinds of moans or groan then there'll be hell to pay." Seth said. Jaden smirk at Matthew who was looking at Joey.

'We all have been through so much all of us. Yugi with his mother and her choices and then with Solomon passing away. Anzu with her father not understand her dreams are like her later mother. Ryou with his father and his bad choices in love, and then there Malik. Him and Yugi are use to living together, but that one bad choice in a boyfriend lead to Grands being dead and all us being paranoid. Malik will go to jail and the only way to get him out is if one us go on trial. Serenity will cry and scream and then break down. Joey strong, but talking about the past will break him. I have to do it. I have to remember everything. Can I do that?" Matthew thought as Jaden called his name.

"Yeah.. what's up?" Matthew ask a confused Jaden.

"I said are you hungry? Seto is ordering dinner." Jaden ask his dazed boyfriend.

"Yeah sure. Um... get me a hamburger w/ fries and a soda." Matthew said as he look at his worried boyfriend.

Matthew sighed. He really did like Jaden. He was different. He didn't judge you like his other 'boyfriends' and 'girlfriends'. Jaden was maybe Matthew first and only love and if he was strong enough he was going to keep him.

"Jaden relax. I'm fine. Just thinking and hoping that Malik doesn't have to go court for this shit. That's all." Matthew said trying to relax his worried boyfriend.

Jaden was still worried. "Matthew are you sure you're okay? I mean you can tell me. I do love you." Jaden said.

Matthew head shot up when he heard Jaden say he loved him. 'So he loves me? I love him too.' Matthew thought as he smile.

"I want to tell you about my past if you want to know." Matthew said to Jaden who smile.

"I would love to learn about your past and get to know the man that I love." Jaden said as he push Matthew upstairs to his room.

* * *

~At the Police Station~

Malik was annoyed. He couldn't believe he was jail for doing something that was good. Then Malik remember that John was ex-police.

'Shit! I might go to jail. Half of them are the ones that rape Matthew when he was 7. If there's a trial then I'm gone! I just past the damn test to be a lawyer. I know enough and I can fight this. Those damn pieces of shit police men will go to hell!' Malik thought as he saw Ryou, his lovers, and those two guys that were flirting with him that faithfully night.

"Malik Ishtar you out. Thank your friend." One of John Police friends said to him. Malik glared at the dude, daring him with eyes.

Malik look up to see Ryou. Malik sigh. Malik eyes travel towards his left to see a face that he never wanted to see again. Ryou raised his eyebrows at Malik until he saw what he saw.

"Tyler." Ryou and Malik said together. Malik body started to shake. All Malik could could think was... 'Help me! I'm sorry Grands. I didn't mean to trust him, if I didn't you would still be here. I so sorry.'

Marik and Mariku saw Malik shake. He was in some kind of pain or fear on Malik face. Ryou grab Malik and pulled him out the station. Once outside Ryou said something to Malik that made him want to run away and hide.

"Don't. Don't you fucking dare go back to that murderer. Because of him Grandpa is gone. We will never see him again until we dead..." Ryou said before he heard his voice.

"Hey Ryou. Nice to you see you again. Hum.. Hey sexy little chocolate drop." Tyler said as he walk up to Malik. Malik step back until he hit both Marik and Mariku. Both of them look into Malik eyes to see fear and pain. They saw Tyler move closer to him, so they push Malik behind them. Malik grab onto Mariku's back hugging it and hoping that Tyler would get the message. Marik look Tyler up and down. Ryou glared at Tyler.

"How the fuck are you out for that shit that you did!?" Ryou yelled.

Tyler smirk at Ryou. "Old Man didn't die cause I shot him. He's dead, cause the shock of being shot. He had an heart attack, so i got attempted murder which was only 6 years. Now if those two would move away from my Boyfriend I would be so good." Tyler said glaring at Marik and Mariku. Ryou really didn't need this right now. He had Yugi and Anzu finally talking about their relationship and stop arguing. Joey was fine now and now he had to make sure that John goes to jail and Malik doesn't. Ryou wanted all this drama to end and right now he was going to say whatever he had to get Tyler away from Malik even if he had to say something that wasn't all the way true. And anyway Malik wanted it, so it was going to happen...

"I'm sorry to tell you this but, Malik is already in a relationship with me and Mariku my lover." Marik said to Tyler. Ryou was staring at Marik and Mariku. So they were thinking the same think he was thinking.

'Glad they said it before I could.' Ryou thought as he look at Malik who was blushing like a virgin behind Mariku. Malik would never say that he thought those two were sexy to him and wanted to be in a relationship with them. He saw Malik who was still holding one to Mariku. Mariku wrap his arms around Malik waist and Malik just fell into the hug. Tyler eyes narrowed at the two. He wanted his Malik back and would do whatever he had to do to get him back.

Tyler smirk. "Hum... like anyone would want to be with a hoe like him. Malik when they are done with you, you know who to call." Tyler said walking away. Ryou glared at Tyler as he walk away. Now he had another problem. Tyler would in the end find out were the friends lived and come after him.

'Good thing that Yugi and Anzu have a date tonight. They willn't be home. So happy that I change the locks this afternoon right when Yugi, his lover, and Anzu came in.' Ryou thought as he said something that made Marik and Mariku happy.

"While, now I'm glad that I and the locks change this afternoon. Malik you just have to sleep at Marik and Mariku house, if they don't mine." Ryou said helping his friend who was red as a tomato. Malik just shake his head which Ryou took as a yes.

"Fine with us." Marik and Mariku said.

"Now to call Yugi and Anzu to see how those two are doing! Anzu has a date tonight so she willn't be home! I need to go talk to Ren about getting those video camera tapes around the restaurant that will keep your dumb ass out of so Joey willn't have a bitch-fit. Just my luck. Lets go Bakura and Afekia, I'm tried." Ryou said as he waved goodbye to Malik who wave back. Bakura and Afekia followed Ryou laughing at their friends Marik and Mariku. They were hoping the two would finally stop being little girls and tell Malik how they fell about him.

* * *

~At their Apartment~

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything that happen. I... just... I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want any of us to get hurt. All the things we been through its just that when it comes down to love and happiness we haven't had that in a while. I thought that night was you and me together as a couple, but I knew inside my heart that it was nothing but a one-night stand, so High Lights, I may have done some of the stupid shit to this friendship, but I'm going to make it up to you, I Promise." Anzu said to Yugi who had a smirk on his face.

"You haven't called me High Lights seen we were 15. Anzu I know we can do this and re-build this friendship. Come on I help you get dress for your date tonight with Honda and Otogi." Yugi said opening their hallway door to see Atemu, Yami, Honda, and Otogi listening to them.

Anzu and Yugi had their hands on their hips looking at their dates who were so busy listening to their talk then to hear them finally stop talking.

"I need to get dress. Yugi help?" Anzu ask Yugi who was in the kitchen making tea for the four idiots on the floor.

"Sure. There tea if you four wants some." Yugi said walking into Anzu's room.

The four men got up and grab some tea. They talk about anything and everything they could. When Yugi and Anzu came out all four men were drooling over what their lovers were wearing.

Anzu was wearing a nice, but not tight pink dress that reach her knees. She had on pink heels to match with her hair in soft curls, with light pink make-up. She also put on a white jacket.

Yugi had on black jeans with his boots. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail with his blond bang still showing. He had on a leather choker and diamond earring that Anzu gave her. He was wearing Joey's blue button-up shirt with the first two un-buttoned.

Yami and Atemu were undressing Yugi with their eyes and couldn't couldn't wait until they had Yugi in their bed tonight for many, many, many rounds of hot passionately loving making.

Honda and Otogi were doing the same. Anzu look at Honda and Otogi who were still drooling. She thought that they both were great guys and she knew that they could save her from the hell she went through in her life.

Anzu and Yugi laugh at The four men. The phone rang and Yugi pick it up seeing that it was Ryou.

"What's up Ryou?" Yugi said answer the phone.

"I have to tell you that the locks have been changed, okay and I got Malik out of jail too. Now I have to tell you that Tyler is out because, if you put it like this Grands die because of the shock of being shot. He and a hear attack. So he out and still wants Malik, so stupid is at his crushes house. You can't go home after these dates cause you to know Tyler while. So you have Atemu and Yami take you to Seto and Seth house to check up on Matthew and Serenity and see how Joey doing on bed rest. I'll be there,so we all can leave together to go and get change for work at Ren's. Hum.. I need to call Ren at those video tapes to clear Malik of almost killing John. Okay got to go did you get everything I said Carrot Top?" Ryou said using one of the nicknames Anzu gave him when they were 15.

"Yeah, Yeah,Yeah. Bye." Yugi said hanging up the phone.

Anzu seating in Honda's lap and talking to Otogi. Atemu was behind Yugi wrapping his arms around Yugi waist. Yami was drinking some tea and watching t.v.

"Hum.. let me give you guys the short version. Ryou change the locks and Tyler is out cause Grandpa died of the shock of being shot and had a heart attack. Afraid that Tyler will try and hurt Malik is at his crushes house. We'll visited Joey in the morning at Seto House. Ryou said he have to go see Ren and get the video tapes from her to save Malik ass again. So we have to save with are dates tonight." Yugi said giving Anzu the short version of what Ryou said.

"Okay. Fine with me. Lets go, I'm hungry." Anzu said grabbing her purse. Yugi grab his phone and wallet and follow behind Anzu and their lovers.

* * *

~Marik&Mariku House~

Malik was going to kill Ryou for this.

'Why couldn't I stay at a hotel? Damn you Ryou!' Malik thought as he stared out in the hallway.

* * *

~Marik&Mariku Room~

"What do we do?" Mariku ask his lover who was pacing back and forth. Mariku knew his lover was confused of what to do now. He like the man and the man had a crazy ex!

'I can do this. We can do this. We know he likes us and if Ryou anything like Bakura and Afekia then he knows we like him too. We can do this.' Marik thought as he stop and look at Mariku and sigh.

"We can do this. Lets just make dinner and get to know eachother first." Mariku said smirking at his lover.

"Fine." Marik grumbled.

* * *

~Marik&Mariku House~

Malik was in to kitchen looking for something to eat on. Malik was an amazing cook like Joey, but he Joey did teach him some things.

Malik open the freezer and sigh.

"Rich people never will understand what it's like to starve." Malik muttered under his breath.

"What was that Malik?" Marik ask as him and Mariku enter the kitchen. Malik jump up like he does when ever Joey comes into the kitchen surprising him.

Malik landed on his ass with a gallon of ice water on him too. Malik was bright red when Marik and Mariku came over to help him up. Malik wanted to run away like he always does, but he could see that Marik and Mariku wasn't going to let him.

"What were you trying to do?" Marik ask. Mariku look at his lover.

'Yeah, he wants him as much as want him. Idiot.' Mariku thought ask Malik answer his question.

"I was hungry and was looking for some food. I found some food that I was about to make until you two seek up on me and surprise me making me drop the water that was in mt hand." Malik said in a quiet tone.

Both Marik and Mariku look at Malik with happiness in their eyes.

Malik look at them with a scared look. " Um... What's with that creepy look you too giving me?" Malik ask.

Marik frown at the 'creepy' comment as Mariku answer him and Marik son to be lover. "You see Marik and I don't really cook. We buy food just for it to be in the house. We go out to eat.. a lot." Mariku said answer Malik question.

Malik smirk. "You guys can't be that bad at cooking. I mean me, Yugi, Anzu and Ryou couldn't cook until Joey taught us and we can't cook like Joey can." Malik said thinking that they can't suck that bad.

"Malik we **both **burn water. We. Can't. Cook. To. Save. Our. Life. That something I can tell you." Mariku said as he and Malik watch Marik clean up the water.

Malik blink his eyes once, twice, and three. There was only one thing running through Malik mind.

"How the fuck do you burn water?! I didn't even do that before Joey taught us how to cook. I'm hungry and I can tell you are hungry too, so I'll make spaghetti and meatball with my special garlic bread. I hope you too like pasta?" Malik ask the two who were watching him.

"Yeah!" Both Marik and Mariku said together. Malik smirk at that.

* * *

~Honda&Otogi House~

"Oh. My. God. How did you set your home office on fire?" Anzu ask ready for one of the stupidest answer ever. And yeah she was right.

"Honda thought it would be amazing to have sex while it was a black out." Otogi said answer Anzu question.

Anzu just stared at Honda and Otogi. She was one amazed at them being horny as hell for eachother. Then a thought came to her head which she couldn't stop from saying.

"Can even imagine how horny you will get with me." Anzu muttered under her breath, but Honda and Otogi still heard her.

"Oh Anzu you'll find out tonight, but right now how about you tell us about you." Honda said as he watch Anzu face go from surprised to annoyed. Otogi saw that too.

Anzu sigh. She hated talking about her past.

"My mother was a dancer before she had me. My father was her high school sweetheart. She was amazing. I saw her dance when I was 1. She did things that made me want so badly to be a dancer when I grew up, but she die of a heart attack during one of her dances. After that I wanted be a dancer so much. I took dancer lesson from my mother bestfriend for free until I was 13 that was when I started paying with the money I saved up. My dad found out when I was 16 and stop the lesson. I didn't leave the house un-less for school or if Joey, Yugi, Malik or Ryou came and got me to go hang out and that was me showing them the new moves I learned. One day before my 17th birthday me and my dad got in a fight over what I should do with the money my mother left me for school. I told my dad that I was going to be a dancer like mom, and he went crazy. He said that no child of his would be something that killed his be-loved wife. I scream saying that I hate him, ran up to my room back some clothes and things and ran to Yugi House. Ryou open it cause he has been living there. Yugi and his Grandpa Solomon let me lived there, until we sold the house after Solomon die. Yugi use the money from the house and Solomon will to go to college. I use my mother money to go to college as well as Joey and Ryou. Malik got in on a scholarship. I haven't talk to my dad or my brothers seen that day I left and I don't think they even miss me." Anzu said as tear left her eyes. Both Honda and Otogi were on her side holding her.

"Your father and brothers are idiots to let you go. We have you now and we're never let you go." Honda said.

"Promise?" Anzu ask.

"Promise. Now lets go to bed." Otogi said as both him and Honda lead Anzu to their room for a night of passion.

* * *

~Marik&Mariku House~

"Wow." Both Marik and Mariku said at the same time. They loved Malik cooking and knew now that they love him.

But Mariku wanted to understand why Malik said what he said early. "Malik why did you say that rich people will never understand what it's like to starve?' Mariku ask Malik.

Malik head shot up amazed they heard him. He like them both a lot and wanted at relationship with them and knew they wanted the same, so telling them about the hell went through will build a strong relationship right?

"I said that because I been through a lot. I never had parents. I was always in foster care. No one wanted me and who would want a angry, annoying kid. Yugi did. Yugi saw me stealing from the store one day cause my stupid foster parents took the money from the state and got high off of it leaving me hungry. Yugi saved me from getting caught that day. I meet his Grandpa Solomon and he loved me just like that and adopted me as Yugi big brother. I was 10 when he adopted me. I lived a normal life until I meet my first love Tyler. Tyler said he loved over and over, but the way he showed it was not normal. He would force me to kiss him, force having sex on me, and hit me. One day he couldn't take the wait of not having sex, so he rape me taking away my virginity. I was walking home after it when I ran into Joey who saw the way I moved and look that Tyler did something to me. He called his ad telling him he was at Yugi house and was staying over, his dad was high and drunk so he agreed. Yugi and Joey forced the truth out of me. I finally told them what he did. Grandpa had a restringing order on him. The next day I broke up with him and he had to leave that school because of that restringing order. He didn't let me go though. He came to Grandpa Solomon house through Solomon window to see me, but he woke up Solomon and shot him in the leg. They said he had a heart attack after that and died. Yugi found him and beat him down. Tyler went to trail for Solomon death and got 6 years and now he still wants me. And all I want is... You and Marik." Malik said to them both.

Both of them were shock and happy to finally have someone they both loved so much.

"Come on lets go to bed." Mariku said grabbing Malik hand.

"Okay. Where I am sleeping?' Malik ask.

"With us." Marik and Mariku said with a smirk leading Malik to their room closing the door behind them.

* * *

Review! Hope you like. Lets she what happen to Malik and the beating of John. Will there be a trial? What about Tyler? Does he still love Malik? And what will Marik and Mariku do if he does?


	5. Our F up Past! Pt3

Tyler's move and More on Malik and Anzu past!

Sorry for this short chapter!

* * *

Seth and Seto open their eyes because what they smelled was something they **never ever** smells in their house.

"Not burnt breakfast." Both the cold brunets say. Both rush out their beds and ran downstairs to the kitchen to see Jaden, Mokuba, Serenity, and Matthew in their uniform. They could see Serenity and Matthew were arguing with someone they didn't know. They finally walk into the kitchen to see Joey with waffles in one hand and the other on his hip arguing with his little siblings.

"Shut the fuck up!" Seto yelled walking into the kitchen to see a smirking Joey who gave both Seth and Seto a cup of black coffee.

"You both are going to school. End. Of. Discussion. Now leave or I'll show both Jaden And Mokuba pictures of you too in the Prince Charming and Cinderella outfits." Joey said taking out his phone.

Serenity growled. "You wouldn't." She said challenging Joey.

"Yes I would." Joey said taking out his phone, "I bet Mokuba would love to see his girlfriend in..." Joey said before Matthew tacked him to the kitchen ground reaching for the phone of him and Serenity in those stupid outfits. Serenity grab it and deleted the pictures.

"Ha! Wait.. Shit! Joey!" Serenity said looking at his phone.

"What!?" Matthew said looking at Serenity face express to finally understand, "You email them to yourself?! Joey! It's not funny for you to have those pictures of us!" Matthew said with a giant pout. Jaden smirk and grab his phone and check his email to see the pictures. Now Jaden didn't think that these pictures would be bad until he saw them.

Jaden blink once, then twice and started laughing. Seth, Seto, Matthew, Mokuba and Serenity were confused until Mokuba grab the phone and saw them too.

Mokuba blink once, then twice and laugh as well. Seto grab the phone and smile and so did Seth. Seth gave the phone to Serenity who screamed. Matthew didn't needed to know he grab his plate and ate not listen Jaden laughing at him in...

The Cinderella dress, wig, high heels, and crown.

Serenity stop scream and ate her breakfast in silent. She was going to kill Mokuba later for laughing at her in...

The Prince Charming suit, wig, boots, and crown.

Serenity glared at Joey before the door bell rang. "Ryou here with your uniforms. Mat go get them.. Now." Joey said in a serious tone. Matthew rolled his eyes and walk to the door to get these damn uniforms. Ryou smiled at Matthew who glared at Ryou. Ryou knew that glared and ran into the kitchen.

Joey raised an eyebrow, but when he saw Matthew behind Ryou he understood. Seth and Seto were plain confused. Jaden and Mokuba were use to this, because of the few breakfast they had with the young adults. Food was great, but they were always fighting and arguing in the morning.

"Trust us," Both Jaden and Mokuba said at the same time, " This is their morning everyday. They always fighting, but breakfast is amazing." Jaden said as Mokuba ate a waffle.

"Sit the fuck down and eat breakfast before i cut every single one of y'all heads off!" Joey yelled which had everyone in a seat eating away. Yugi, Malik, and Anzu and their lovers came in to see a quiet house and even quieter residents eating away.

Yugi, Malik, and Anzu laugh at how quiet everything was and grab a plate and started eating. Their lovers just blink and grab a plate as well and ate breakfast with some small talk, but they were to busy eating Joey amazing food!

Ryou was shock when he phone ring. He answer it to an annoyed Ren and Mia.(Her girlfriend.)

"Ryou we have a problem. Tyler took Kirsten. You need to get her and I called Derek. He will be at Seto House soon. Don't fight with me right now. Ren! Sweetheart come down! Bye Ryou. Ren!" Mia said as she hang up the phone.

"Shit! Now I have another problem on my fucking hands! Malik and Yugi go to out apartment and get our guns, Joey stay here if Rena and Mia calling again. Anzu you and me are going to met Derek. Lets Go!" Ryou said hoping to not having to answer any question. Ryou turn around to see a wide eye Anzu and his 3 confused friends, and everyone else just blink twice confused at what the hell was going on.

Ryou sigh. "Okay short version. Tyler made his move. Malik you need to end this if you want your daughter to live. Tyler took her from Ren and Mia care and now you and Yugi going to get our guns and get stay here. Anzu come with me. Does everyone understand?" Ryou ask in serious tone only him, Yugi, and Joey could get to.

"Yeah." all them said at the same time. "Oh, Jaden, Mokuba, Serenity and Matthew got to school... Now." Joey said with that serious tone just like Ryou a second ago.

The 4 teens sigh and left for school. Joey clean up the kitchen to see to confused as hell Seto an Seth. Joey sigh. He really thought those two like that was really the most cutest thing he ever saw.

"Would you too like hear a story?" Joey ask. Both shake their head yes and walk into the living room to seat on the couch.

"Hum, It starts after Tyler rape Malik during the start of our Senior year. You see the two had being going out since our junior year, but never had sex. Tyler never force, force him to have sex until this Friday. Malik was at his house and Tyler was hand-on... again. He had this thing of taking off Malik clothes and lay in the bed. Tyler took thing to the next level. He force himself on Malik and after it actually kick Malik out his house. Malik was walking home and we ran into eachother. I knew what happen without even asking. I took him to home and then me and the guys got it out of him. Grandpa got a restraining order on him. 3 months later we found out that Malik was pregnant and seen Malik was a virgin we knew the father was Tyler. We then met a women name Ren and her life-partner Mia. They were nice and care for us so much that they even gave us a job and gave Malik the right to see Kristen when he ever like to. Kristen knows Malik as he daddy, but she never met Tyler and we all keep it that didn't know about at first until one of his old friend told him that Malik was pregnant. That was the first time Tyler broke the order. He didn't want to give up his child, but he had no choice because seen he was 17 when Kristen was born, so his mother gave us custody. We also have a restraining order on him for Kristen 's only using Kristen to get to Malik. We always have guns in are apartment for this fact. Tyler doesn't understand no." Joey said as he finish the story.

Seto was first to speak. "Ever tried telling the police?" Seto ask.

Joey laugh. "Can't. If I go and tell them, they see me and call my dad and telling him I causing troblem. My dad used to be a police officer and was once in the military too. My dad has people everywhere. He'll amazed you for a fat, ugly slob." Joey said drinking some tea. Seth could see that Joey was staring at him and Seto. Seth wasn't going to lie, he want to fuck Joey into next week. Seto thought the same. Joey smirk.

"If you two are done looking at me, how about both of you get dress for work?" Joey said smiling at the two brunets.

"We both took day-offs so we could get to know you Joey." Seto said with a smirk. Seth was just smiling.

Joey blink once, then twice. 'Ryou you sneak bastard. Hum, I can already tell this is going to be one 'fun' day.' Joey thought as he smile at the two brunets.

* * *

-Ryou and Anzu-

Anzu was glaring at Ryou.

"Why did you call him?!" Anzu yelled for the 5th time.

Ryou sigh for the 5th time. "I didn't call him, Mia did! Now you and him need to get over this shit! Your dad is sick Anzu! He ask for you! And after we're done with this, you will see your father if me, Yugi, and Joey have to drag your fat ass to see him!" Ryou said shutting the whole car up. Bakura and Afekia were learning everyday that Ryou wasn't innocent in anyway, and defectively not in the bed.

Anzu didn't say another word and Ryou was happy for that. Ryou pulled out his phone and called Yugi and Malik to see what they were up to.

"Yugi? Where are you guys at?" Ryou ask.

_"Home and Tyler was here. And he took our guns."Yugi said to Ryou._

Ryou blink his eyes a couple of times and sigh.

"Okay relax. Go into my room and open my third drawer. It should be a key in there. Then go to Anzu underwear draw and open the 5th drawer which is lock. There in that drawer is the only gun we have left, so don't miss." Ryou said as they enter Anzu father drive way.

_"Understand. Bye." Yugi said as he hang up on him._

"We're here." Afekia said as they park. Ryou look at Anzu and sigh. Anzu has step in this house after she left on her 17th birthday. Anzu sigh.

'Now or never.' Anzu thought as she got out the car. She walk up to a smirking Derek. Ryou was hoping that Anzu didn't do what he thought she was going to do, but he was to late.

Anzu bitch-slap Derek across the face! Honda, Otogi and Bakura, Afekia just stared at this. Ryou rolled his eyes and grab Anzu from Derek. Honda and Otogi ran over to help Ryou.

Honda grab her and pulled her into his chest. Derek eyes narrowed at that love. When Anzu calm down she had to explain why she did it.

"It's simple. Honda and Otogi I would like like you met my ex-husband Derek Maji the CEO of the Maji Company." Anzu said glaring at her smirking ex-husband.

* * *

? Review! What will happen when Malik and Yugi finally get Tyler? What about Kristen? What will happen between Seth, Seto and Joey? Will Anzu finally forgive her father for everything he has done? Will Anzu ex-husband want her back? What will Honda and Otogi do?


	6. Our F up Past! Pt4

This is the last chapter with Anzu and her past.

Lets see what happen with Tyler, Malik, and Kristen aka Kasey.

I'm sorry that this chapter will very long.

**Lemons will be in here! Don't like don't read the bold.**

* * *

"Husband." Both Honda and Otogi said to Derek who was smirking at their reaction.

"Ex Husband. Worst month of my life. You know why we're here, so help us or I get Yugi to kick your ass again." Anzu said to Derek with a smirk.

Derek smirk was gone and he was annoyed again. He walk closer to Anzu and growled.

"I'll slap the Double Ds out your damn chest you little bitch. No one tells me what to do with what's mind. Remember that bitch. I own you always have and always will." Derek said as Anzu slap his again.

"You used me to get to my father and his law firm! You area piece of shit and I hope you drop dead one day! Now because of you my dad is going to die! Get that in your head you and me will never happen!" Anzu said as she walk I into her childhood home. Everything was the same. She walk up the up the stairs to find her brothers taking her father body and getting it ready for his funeral. Anzu slide down to the floor and cried. Her oldest brother Anthony heard the crying and walk out of his father room to see his little sister crying. He pulled his little sister into a hug and rub her back. Timmy her brother brother came out and join the hug. They hold Anzu as she cried finally letting all the mistakes and hell she went threw as a child with her father.

Anthony sigh. "Dad left you something. Its a letter that explains what he left you in his will. He slip his law firm into 3 which gives you about $75,000 dollars. How have you been little Tea Cup?" Anthony said using Anzu old nicknames as a child.

"Fine. Me and the guys meet some nice guys that care a lot for us. My two guys are outside with Ryou and his guys and... Derek." Anzu said. Anthony and Timmy faces went blank.

"Where Yugi?" Timmy ask.

"With Malik handling some other business of are. Relax I don't think he'll try anything with Ryou and them down there. Ryou can be like Yugi half the time." Anzu said to her brothers.

"Good. Come on lets go outside." Timmy said.

* * *

~Outside~

"I don't know where he is! Now let me go you fags!" Derek yelled. Ryou was annoyed. He knew that Derek knew where Tyler was and at this point if Derek didn't tell him sooner, who knew if he would be alive later.

"You can lie for shit like you couldn't lie that day. You know what I know and if you want it to stay a damn secret tell me where the hell is Tyler... NOW!" Ryou said glaring at Derek. Derek glared back daring Ryou to hit or spill. Anzu knew this secret too, and if she value her life she wouldn't dare tell anyone how Anthony's wife Camilla really died.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. Spilling the beans. You fucking fag." Derek said warning Ryou.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Please, I could kick your ass from here to China. Listen I not going to tell anyone your secret about how you," Ryou said looking to his left to see Anzu and her brothers coming out, "Rape Anthony's wife Camilla over and over in that one month you and Anzu were together. Or how when she found out she was pregnant she knew Anthony wasn't the father. So when she went to tell you, you flip and ended up kill her. Now you can say, 'How the hell do I know this?' Not just for the fact you told Anzu, but the fact that Anzu was in the closet of your room where you did it. She saw everything. Oh and Derek you might want to run, cause," Pointing to his left," I think Anthony, Timmy and Anzu heard everything I said." Ryou said as he, Bakura and Afekia step back to see the show. Anzu eyes went wide.

'Anthony going to kill him.' Anzu thought as Anthony ran up and tacked Derek. Anthony punch Derek who was trying to get away from him. Derek punch Anthony, but that didn't stop Anthony. He grab Derek hair and slam Derek's head into the ground over and over. Timmy ran over with Honda and Otogi to stop Anthony from killing Derek.

Once Derek and Anthony weren't net to each other Ryou tried again to get the information out Derek as to where Tyler was with Kristen.

"Now that is over with. You can tell me where Derek is or I tell them to let go of Anthony and he can beat you to death. Now where is Tyler with Kristen?" Ryou ask again.

Derek eyes narrowed. "For the last time I don't know where he is with Kristen!" Derek yelled.

Ryou was really annoyed. 'Why the fuck can't he say where the hell is Derek? He doesn't even like him!' Ryou thought as he grab Derek shirt and in a tone Anzu heard from him, Yugi and Jou ask Derek this one last time.

"Where. The. Fuck. Is. Your. Little. Brother. And. His. Daughter. At?" Ryou said at a scared Derek.

Derek sigh. "He's at me and Anzu old apartment." Derek said. Ryou let Derek go and smirk.

"Everyone is the cars. I'll text Yugi and Malik so they can meet us their. I'll call Ren and her lover and tell them to call the police and met us at the address. Lets go." Ryou said as everyone got in their cars. Ryou called and texts Yugi, Malik and Ren where and what was up.

* * *

~Yugi and Malik~

"This is the last place I thought I met you guys at." Yugi said as him and Malik rode up right behind the police.

"Nice to see you two again. You two know what to do. Get in, get the girl and we pay you two $1000 dollars each." Officer Phillips said to Malik and Yugi.

"Yeah, we have many time Uncle Phil. How about you write my letter for getting into the Police Force and we might be even more preppy." Malik said to his Uncle.

Malik had learn when he was 19 that he did had some family left. His Uncle Phillips was an office and when he learned that Malik was going into crime, he was happy to do whatever he could for Malik.

This isn't the first time Malik or Yugi would help the police. When they were short on rent or food money or anything like that Malik Uncle would let them do jobs like this. He knew all 5 of them could do and was glad that he had them for jobs like this especially Jou, Ryou an Yugi.

"You two know what to do. Get my niece and try not to kill him." Office Phillips said.

Yugi and Malik shock their head yes and walk into Anzu old apartment and her old life. Anzu saw them and prayed to Ra that they would live and Ren would get Kristen back.

* * *

~Inside the Building~

Tyler was piss. The police were here and this little as girl won't shut the fuck up! He already rape her about 3 times and slap her around, but she won't stop talking! He didn't give a fuck about her being his daughter right now, if she said another word he was going to kill her and end all of this drama!

Kristen was on the ground with blood all over her. She knew who this was and wish that he would die. She wanted to go home. She wanted her daddy and mommies. She look to her right to see Malik and Yugi. Tyler was look outside at the police. Yugi grab Kristen and ran downstairs to were the police where. Malik waited until Tyler would finally figure out that Kristen wasn't in the room anymore.

Tyler glared at the police and when he saw them with Yugi carrying Kristen he turn around fast to see Malik with a gun pointed to his head ready to shot.

Tyler smirk. "You and I know you won't kill me, so put the gun down and I'll leave forever." Tyler said with a smirk on his face the whole time.

Malik was now royally piss off. 'You piss of shit! You don't need to live!' Malik thought as he tacked Tyler into the building wall. Tyler cussed at Malik as his head hit the wall hard. Malik saw that he was bleeding. Malik got up and hit Tyler with the bud of the gun across the face. Tyler fell to his left. He could feel his nose and lip was now bleeding.

'How the hell did Malik get this strong? Will he really kill me for that little cock-sucking daughter of his?' Tyler thought before he duck as Malik kick him. Tyler ran for the window ready to jump out, but Malik was fast and grab him pulling him down punching him. Tyler was in to much pain to fight back. Malik saw that Tyler was out.

'I'm done. No more of this shit. Anzu needs to say goodbye to her dad and Joey, he's a whole different story.' Malik thought as he pick Tyler up and walk outside to the police and his friends.

* * *

~2 weeks later~

"So you 5 are moving out of your apartment. Maybe I ask why?" Yugi and the gang landlord ask.

After Yugi and Malik saved Kristen, their lives went back to normal. Yugi started working with Atemu at the museum, Jou was now the top chef at Ren's, Ryou found out that his internship was with Seto Kaiba at his gaming company, Malik started working at the police station and Anzu already had a job as a dance teacher, but right now she was planning her father funeral with her brothers. Derek went to jail for the murder of Camille Anthony's wife.

"Our Lover think it easier if we just move in with them. They keep on saying that they want to wake up with us in the morning." Yugi said.

The landlord laugh when she saw Joey, Anzu, Ryou and Malik blush at the comment. It was true. Their lovers wouldn't shut the fuck about them moving in, so finally they gave in and agreed. Their things were already pack and at their Lovers houses.

"But so soon. Tomorrow. Why?" She ask again.

"Simple, we have impatient Lovers who moved our stuff in their places already. That why we dong this now." Joey said as Yugi, Ryou, Anzu and Malik shock their head yes.

The landlord sigh. "While I'll miss you 5, but I wouldn't miss your arguing every damn morning. Yugi and Anzu." The landlord said looking at Yugi and Anzu. The other laugh.

Yugi and Anzu rolled their eyes at them. The 5 said their goodbyes to their old landlord and went downstairs to find their lovers waiting for them. All 5 waved goodbye to each other and left.

* * *

~Joey&Seto&Seth~

"Where the kids?" Joey ask as he was pulled into Seth lap. Seto was currently working on a new video game.

"Movies." Seth answer as his kiss down Joey neck.

Joey, Seth and Seto got together after Kristen was saved. Mokuba, Serenity, Matthew and Jaden got tried of them dancing around each other. Mokuba and Jaden knew that Seth and Seto like Joey. They knew that they loved his cooking and the way he got the 4 teenagers up for school everyday.

So, the 4 teenagers lock all 3 of them into Seto and Seth room for 72 hours. Lets just say after that Seth and Seto have been secretly moving Joey, Serenity and Matthew stuff inside the Mansion.

"I got the results back." Joey said as Seth stop and Seto look up.

"Well..." Both Seth and Seto said.

Joey rolled his eyes. "I'm pregnant morons. I'll have to kill those 4 later cause right now," Joey said as he look to his left and right to see both his lovers come towards him, "I wouldn't be leaving our room for the next 72 hours again." Joey said as his lovers attack him with kisses.

Their limo driver smiled. 'Happy that Master Seth and Seto have some one like Master Joey.' The limo driver said as he went home tot heir mansion.

* * *

~Yugi&Yami&Atemu~

**Lemon Starts Here!**

"Yami! Fuck!" Yugi scream as attack his prostate over and over as he finger him.

Yami smirk, but then scream himself as Atemu hit his prostate as his finger him.

"Right there! Harder!" Yami scream as Atemu went faster which made him go faster as he did Yugi.

"Stop or I'll come!" Yugi said as Yami pulled his fingers out. Atemu did the same. Yami place his dick at Yugi entrance as did Atemu at Yami entrance. Yami enter Yugi with a moan. Yugi moan. Atemu enter Yami and Yami moan and pushing himself into Yugi further.

Atemu started a nice rhythm which made Yami move. Yami started a nice rhythm himself and all you could hear was moaning and yelling. Soon all 3 were ready to cum.

"YAMI! ATEMU! Yugi scream.

"ATEMU! YUGI!" Yami scream.

"YUGI! YAMI!" Atemu scream.

**Lemon End Here!**

Yami and Atemu pulled out of Yugi.

All 3 of them sigh. Yami put his clothes on and clean up Yugi as Atemu put his clothes on himself. Yugi thanks Yami and out his clothes on again. Atemu pulled Yugi into his lap and Yami on his left as the 3 fell asleep.

* * *

~Ryou&Bakura&Afekia~

Ryou blink at his lovers right now. He didn't know what they were up to, but once he knew he would regret ever knowing.

Both Afekia and Bakura were quiet. They haven't said a word seen Ryou got in the limo. Ryou really didn't want to know why they were so quiet, but he had to cause the silents was killing him.

'Lets just hope whatever they are up to doesn't end with me in the hospital again... unless they want my dad after them again.' Ryou thought as he ask them what was up.

"What are you two up to now?" Ryou ask being very caution.

Both Afekia and Bakura look at each other. They were just sitting there doing nothing. They knew that Ryou had a project for Kaiba gaming company, so they wanted to give him peace and quiet.

"Nothing. Just wanted to give you some peace and quiet while you did you work for Seto. That's all." Afekia said as Bakura nodded is head in agreement.

Ryou was shock. He didn't think that is lovers would do that for him. Ryou smirk.

"You two do know that I finish that project a week ago, and Seto gave me the rest of the week off right?" Ryou said with a smirk. Both Afekia and Bakura saw that smirk and smile.

"Then lets us have some fun." Bakura said as him and Afekia jump Ryou.

* * *

~Malik&Marik&Mariku~

**Lemon Starts Here!**

"Fuck! Love sucking cock don't you?" Mariku ask Malik as Marik pounded into Malik. Malik could ever form sentences right now. The way Marik was pounding into his prostate and they way Mariku moan his name the deeper and deeper he put his dick in his mouth was some of te most amazing things ever.

Soon Mariku and Marik couldn't take it and screamed Malik named.

"MALIK!"Both of them scream as they came.

Marik pulled out and Malik pulled Mariku dick out his mouth and smirk.

"Now you two need to take care of me." Malik said as Mariku into his entrance hitting his prostate on the first thrust. Marik was then enter Mariku hitting his prostate on the first thrust.

Both Mariku and Malik moan. Mariku and Marik started a nice rhythm that made Malik scream their names over and over. Soon all 3 of them couldn't take it anymore and came.

"MARIK! MARIKU!" Malik scream.

"MALIK! MARIK!" Mariku scream.

"MALIK! MARIKU!" Marik scream.

**Lemon End Here!**

All 3 fell on the floor of their limo. Marik pulled out of Mariku who pulled out of Malik.

Malik sigh. "Next time wait until we get home. And one of you will carry me into the house cause I'm sore as hell thanks to you two." Malik said pulling his clothes back on. Marik and Mariku smirk and both jump Malik again.

Marik kiss down Malik's neck while Mariku kiss Malik's lips. Mariku force Malik's mouth open with his tongue going. Malik moan as his lovers kiss, suck, and more.

"Then let us give you a reason to be sore little Malik." Marik said as him and Mariku started stripping Malik clothes off... again.

* * *

~Anzu&Honda&Otogi~

Anzu was laying on Otogi chest while Honda was on the phone with her brother Anthony.

Anzu was so annoyed. She had to deal with her family and how they wanted to know every damn things she was doing with her lovers!, but the fact is her family stop them everytime before they get to the main event!

Yes Anzu was sexual annoyed. She needed to get laid and fast, but with her father funeral and everything else it was impossible!

'Thank Ra, that the funeral is Friday. I'll have my friends and my lovers too.' Anzu thought as they drove up to their home only for Anzu to cuss to Ra.

"What's wrong?" Honda ask as he put his laptop up.

"My Grandmother is here, and... another night of sex-less night begins." Anzu said as she got out the limo. Both Honda and Otogi heard that and smirk.

"Once Saturday comes she will never see another sex-less night... ever." Honda said.

Otogi smirk. "Yeah, but she might be horny Friday." Otogi said.

Honda frowned. "That the day she will hear her father will and finally open and read the letter he left her. If she that horny, then yeah she won't be leaving the house for the weekend." Honda said with a smirk as they walk into their home ready for another sex-less night.

* * *

~Friday Morning~

Anzu woke up to the smell of breakfast. Anzu was used to waking up to that smell. It made her smile. It made her remember how her dad would wake her up and how Joey would shut everyone up with his food.

Anzu got out the bed and walk into the kitchen to see her lovers... and her grandmother, niece and nephew too. Anzu groaned.

"Can even get a quick fuck in my own damn house." Anzu muttered as she enter the kitchen.

Honda and Otogi smirk at Anzu little statement.

'We have the answer to your little problem our little dancer.' Honda thought as he flip the pancakes. Otogi places the the bacon and sausages on the table as the kids attack the meat.

Anzu grab a plate and fix her some food. She was so glad when her brother Timmy came and got her grandmother and niece and nephew. Anzu walk to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she walk into their room she found both her lovers smirking at her.

Anzu smirk at them. "Couldn't take it too?" Anzu ask.

"Yup." Both of them answer as they grab Anzu and push her on the bed.

**Lemon Starts Here!**

Honda walked forward and kissed Anzu quickly.

Anzu was taken off guard, but she had gone so long without being with anyone (thanks to her family), that she quickly melted into the kiss. Anzu opened his mouth and let Honda inside.

Otogi, not wanting to be left out of the fun, walked forward and started to suck on Anzu's neck.

Anzu moaned at the sensations that the two were causing in her.

Otogi and Honda knew that they had won against Anzu.

Honda broke the kiss with Anzu and started to pull her dress up.

Otogi moved back and out of the way so that Honda could remove the dress.

Before Anzu could react, she was pushed down on the bed as Honda and Otogi joined her on the bed.

"Trust me, Anzu. You're not going to regret this." Honda said.

"Not a chance." Otogi added.

Honda then leaned down and started to suck on Anzu's neck while Otogi leaned down and took one of Anzu's breast into his mouth and started to suck on it.

"Ah! Honda! Otogi!" Anzu moaned.

Honda started to kiss on down Anzu's neck while Otogi started to kiss on down Anzu's body.

Anzu was being assaulted by the dual sensations, and it was driving her crazy.

Otogi rose up and pulled down Anzu's panties along with his boxers off. He threw them onto the floor.

Anzu shivered as the cold air hit her already heated pussy.

Otogi smirked when he realized that Anzu was already getting wet. He reached out and started to finger Anzu's pussy, making her wetter.

While Otogi was pleasuring Anzu, Honda started to search the room for something that they could use for lubricant. The only thing that he managed to find was a bottle of hand lotion.

'Oh, well. This is going to have to do.' Honda thought thinking of Otogi.

While Honda had been searching, Otogi had placed 3 fingers into Anzu pussy making her scream out of pleasure. Seeing Anzu and Otogi like that turn Honda on. He was really hard, and he knew that they had just gotten started.

Otogi could sense that Anzu was close to coming and pulled out his fingers.

Anzu groaned in disappointment when she lost those fingers.

Otogi chuckled. "Don't worry, Anzu. We're not done yet." Otogi said.

"Far from it." Honda agreed as he climbed back onto the bed.

"There's just one problem." Anzu said.

"What's that?" Otogi asked.

"I think you both are overdressed for this." Anzu said.

"Hmm. You, know, I think that he's right." Honda agreed.

Honda and Otogi also started to remove their clothing before they decided to move on with what they were planning.

"Anzu, when was the last time that you actually had sex with anyone?" Honda asked, wanting to know so that they didn't hurt Anzu.

"I lived with 3 gays guys and 1 bisexual who goes for guys most of the time, haven't had sex in 2 years." Anzu said.

"Well, it's been a while for you then." Otogi muttered.

"Maybe. Like I said, 1 bisexual guy." Anzu said.

"Horny as hell." Honda said. Anzu and Otogi smirk.

Otogi then climbed behind Anzu. "I think that it's time to move on to better things." Otogi said right at Anzu's ear, causing Anzu to shiver as the warm breath hit her.

Otogi enter Anzu without warning earning a moan from Anzu. Anzu grab Honda's dick and pop it into her mouth and started to suck on it. Honda moan as Anzu did that.

Otogi started a nice good rhythm. Anzu head started to boob up and down on Honda's dick. Soon all 3 of them came to their end.

"Anzu!" Honda scream as he came. Anzu drank every drop Honda gave her

"Otogi!" Anzu scream as she came, her walls tighten around Otogi. Otogi eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Anzu!" Otogi scream as he came deep into Anzu.

Otogi pulled out of Anzu and flip her on her hands and knees. Honda place his head at Anzu's pussy as lick it earning moan after moan from her.

Honda coated three fingers in in the lotion before he positioned them at Honda's entrance.

Honda gasped at the finger, as Honda slip a finger into Anzu who moaned as the finger hit her g-shot.

Otogi felt himself get even harder at hearing this, and he leaned down to start sucking on Honda's neck as he added in a second finger and started to stretch Honda.

Honda barely reacted to this although he did feel the pain at the stretching even after doing this for the last couple months.

Otogi soon slipped in a third finger and continued to stretch Honda for what he knew was coming. Honda gasped and his back arched as Otogi's fingers brushed his prostate.

Otogi smirked when he realized that he had found Honda's prostate and thrust his fingers up into that spot several times, drawing several gasps from Honda. Otogi then removed his fingers.

"Time for the real fun to begin." Otogi said.

Honda stood up, removed his finger from Anzu who groaned.

"Relax love. Here comes so much pleasure." Honda said as he enter Anzu. Anzu scream out in pleasure. Otogi smirk and he grab Honda hips stopping him from fucking Anzu. He then push into Honda making him push into Anzu. All 3 of them scream out in pleasure.

Otogi and Honda created a nice rhythm and soon all 3 of them were cumming.

"HONDA! OTOGI!" Anzu scream as she came.

"ANZU! OTOGI!" Honda scream as he came.

"ANZU! HONDA!" Otogi scream as he came.

**Lemon End Here!**

Otogi pulled out of Honda as Honda pulled out of Anzu. All 3 groaned. Otogi went into their bathroom to grab a towel to clean them up. He cleaned up Honda first who then grab the towel and cleaned up Anzu.

The 3 fell on their bed and sigh. "We have to clean up and get ready for your dad funeral." Otogi said.

"Yeah let get in the shower." Anzu said walking to their bathroom. Honda and Otogi look at each other and smirk.

"I go first this time." Honda said grabbing his body wash.

Otogi rolled his eyes." Whatever." Otogi said as he heard the shower start. Both Honda and Otogi walk into their bathroom to see a naked Anzu with a smirk on her face.

"Round Two, Lets begin." Anzu said as she hop into the shower. Honda and Otogi hop in after her.

* * *

~The Funeral~

"We are here to say goodbye to a man that may had made many mistakes, but not his 3 children who took every problem their father gave them and made them a future that their father would be proud of. They made their future a future that their father wish he could have had. He was a great man, but not a perfect man. He left his feelings and over come him sometimes and he paid the price. He is watching his children from heaven, leading them to their future." The priests said as they lowered Anzu father into the ground next to her mother.

Anzu didn't cry. She didn't want to do that. She wanted to wait until she was alone with Honda and Otogi, so she could finally say her goodbyes to her mother and father her way.

Everyone cleaned out as Anzu drag her lovers toward her Mother and Father graves.

"This is my mother, Tiffany Amelia Grander Mazaki. She was and is the reason I became a dancer. She is an amazing dancer and I wish that she could see me dance in person, but I know she is watching me do it from heaven now with my daddy." Anzu chock out as she cried. Honda was holding her hand while Otogi rub her back.

"This is my father, Jonathan Date Mazaki. He was a business man that fell in love with a dancer. He loved her until the end. He would fight for her if anyone would try to hurt her. When she had us he became just like the way he was with my mother with us. He would even kill for us. he loved us, but he didn't wanted us to go down the same path to just be heartbroken in the end. I knew that, but being a dancer was my dream and my mother always said fight for your dreams, so one day you will live them. I fought for them and I'm going to live them and I know that both my mommy and daddy will look after their daughter up in heaven be an amazing woman. Mom and Dad this is Honda and Otogi and I love them very much." Anzu said as both Honda and Otogi hug her.

The 3 walk out the graveyard saying goodbye to Anzu parents.

Two figures sat under the cherry blossom tree that was near Anzu's parents graves. One had long brown-ish, black-ish with a white dress on. She had jade green eyes with a smile on her face.

"Look at our beautiful daughter and her lovers! They love her with all their heart. She will have a beautiful future don't you think Johnny?" The women said to a man. He had shoulder length hair with a white suit and black shirt. He smile at the woman.

"Yes she does Tiff. I know those men will be there for her when she finally open and reads that letter. I hope she can deal with what's about to come to her." Johnny said to his wife.

Tiff sigh and grab her husband. "Johnny she is strong, she can do this alone as she has her friends, nothing can hurt her. Lets go to heaven babe." Tiff said as she lead her husband into heaven.

* * *

~Friday Night~

Anzu, her friends, their lovers, and her lovers stared at the letter Anzu just read out loud to them.

"What the hell was your dad thinking?" Yugi ask confused as hell.

"I don't know." Anzu said. Anzu re-read the letter to try to understand the letter to some what.

_Anzu,_

_My sweet daughter in this letter you will finally understand something that you needed to understand. You will understand things that me and your mother keep from you. We never wanted you to know this because we knew that it would hurt you. We never wanted to hurt our daughter. You and your brothers mean the world to us and now I know that this is the time for me to finally tell you the truth._

_I am not you father. _

_Your Mother was rape by her best friend boyfriend now husband. Karmin didn't know that he did it and that you are her step-daughter._

_You know now and I hope that you take this information and use it to better yourself. You can do this sweetheart as long as you have your friends and the ones that love you, you can face this and be someone amazing like me and your mother raise you to be._

_Daddy _

Anzu stared at the hallways where her mother best friend Karmin and her husband, her biological father was with her her other family know this? Did her brothers? Why now?

Anzu got up from her seat and walk into the hallway right into her real father...

Carlos Martin.

* * *

And that was what the letter said. Joey is pregnant and Anzu will face her real father Carlos Martin. What will happen now that she know who her father is? Review!


End file.
